Marked
by Drumchik
Summary: Emily is in trouble


Emily Prentiss walked into the BAU and before she could even set her coffee down on her desk, was confronted with an irate looking JJ Jarreau.

"Emily. I need to see you in Garcia's office. Right now."

It sounded like she was in trouble. As she mutely followed JJ, she started to run the previous nights events through her mind, but she couldn't think of anything that would warrant JJ's purposeful march into Garcia's office.

"Penelope, I need your office for a moment." JJ stared down at the tech expert.

To Penelope's credit, she glanced between the two women, and then grabbed her mug. "And… I think I need to get coffee. Have fun girls."

As Penelope left the room, JJ shut the door behind her. Emily gulped. She really was in trouble.

"Uh, JJ, why did we just throw Penelope out of her office?"

"Because it's the only place in this damn building where the cameras can be turned off."

Various scenarios of why they needed no cameras began running through Emily's mind. Sex was out, unless JJ was up for angry sex, and by the murderous look she was getting, it was entirely possible that Emily was about to be killed and Penelope was going to help hide the body. "Um…okay."

JJ gave her a look. "What have we said about marks in places where people can see them?"

"That it's not something we can do?"

The blonde brushed her hair away and Emily noticed the purple bruise on her neck.

"Right. Uh, I can explain that…"

JJ lifted an eyebrow. "You can? We made a rule, Emily. We don't want to get caught and now I can't even put my hair up otherwise everyone is going to know who put this there. The marks on my thighs are one thing, but this is pretty hard to cover up!"

"Hey, this isn't my fault!"

"It's not? You were the one who put it there!"

"To be fair, I was not in my right mind at the time."

JJ sent her a look.

"What? I can't be responsible for my own actions when your head is between my legs." Emily smirked. "Besides, I like seeing that mark on you. It lets everyone know you're taken."

JJ walked up to her lover, standing toe to toe with her. "Do I look like I need reminding of who I'm with?"

Emily gulped, her eyes fixated on the purple bruise. "No…not at all."

"Good. Don't forget that." JJ ran her fingertips along Emily's neck, down to her collarbone. "Maybe I should consider marking you for a change, hmm?"

Emily's eyes trailed up to watch JJ's lips. "How did this go so quickly from you yelling at me to you seducing me?"

JJ's lips curved in a smile and her fingers rested on Emily's hips. "Do I _need_ to seduce you, Agent Prentiss?"

"Hell no," came the quick reply. Finally Emily's gaze moved up again to rest on blue eyes that were dark with arousal. "And admit it, you love it when I mark you."

The confidence wavered slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

This time Emily's lips curved into a smile and she felt like she was getting the upper hand. "Oh, really? I distinctly remember the other night when I was sucking on your neck that you were begging me not to stop." Her voice dropped an octave. "Begging me to let you come."

It was JJ's turn to feel unbalanced. "That…that's not the issue here."

Emily backed her lover against the doorway. "So, if I'm about to come and I'm sucking on your neck, I get in trouble, and if you're about to come and I'm sucking on your neck, that's a good thing?" She was flush up against JJ's body, her lips a mere whisper away from JJ's.

"Yes…no…" JJ sighed. "Dammit."

She leaned up and captured Emily's lips with her own. Emily's hand fisted in blonde hair, pulling the agent tight against her own body. JJ moaned and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, just wishing they had the time before…

"Ladies, are you done? I don't know how much longer I can pretend to get coffee."

Penelope's voice broke through their haze and they moved away from the door.

"Later," JJ murmured, "I'm giving you your own mark, Agent Prentiss."

Emily smiled and kissed her softly. "I look forward to it, Agent Jarreau."

They opened the door and Penelope looked between the two of them. "All good?"

JJ threw Emily a saucy look and left the room without a word. Emily grinned.

"Yeah…everything's great."

FINIS


End file.
